el resplandor de la muerte
by Rinita-Inverse
Summary: pues ha pasado lo inevitable, la magia que Lina Inverse ha utilizado toda su vida le esta perjudicando, y justo en ese momento un misterioso y malvado personaje hace aparicion. no, no es Xellos. aunque el tambien es parte de la historia. porfa review!!!
1. Capitulo

el resplandor de la muerte  
  
autora: RiNiTa_InVeRsE  
  
  
Capitulo 1  
  
"No se que me ha estado pasando, últimamente me siento mas cansada de lo normal, pero es solo eso cansancio. Mi magia no ha funcionado como siempre, será que me estoy debilitando a causa de ella, pero de ser así, ya hubiera pasado antes, y esta es definitivamente la primera vez que me pasa, todo comenzó después de usar el Ragna Blade por tanto tiempo, en aquella pelea lo invoqué mas de tres veces y no ocurrió nada en el momento como ocurrió cuando destruí a Seigram. Espero que no sean las consecuencias de usar el poder de la diosa dorada"  
  
- Lina despierta, ¿qué tienes? ¿te sientes bien?  
- ¿eh? ¿qué fue lo que me pasó?  
- Eso fue lo que te pregunté, te desmayaste así como así, ¿estas enferma Lina?  
- No que yo sepa.   
- ¿Puedes levantarte?   
- Claro, no estoy invalida. - Lina se puso en pie y al hacerlo perdió el equilibrio, si no hubiese sido por que Gourry la atrapó entre sus brazos ella estaría otra vez en el suelo. - no digas nada, solo ayúdame.  
- Como quieras. Creo que deberías ver un medico, hace días que estas actuando extraño.  
- ¿extraño? ¿a que te refieres?  
- Ayer solo comiste dos platos al almuerzo, eso es extraño para ti que siempre te lo comes todo.  
- Pues es solo que me siento cansada, aun no me repongo de la ultima batalla que tuvimos.  
- Pero eso pasó hace una semana, ya deberías haberte restablecido.  
- Seguramente ya pasara, no te preocupes.  
- ¿estas segura que puedes caminar?  
- Ya te dije, es nada, además solo me maree no estoy invalida. No te preocupes por mi y sigue caminando.   
- Bien. - Gourry hizo lo que ella le dijo pero caminó lentamente, esperando a que ella lo alcanzara, como pasó un rato y ella no aparecía se volvió y la vio apoyada en un árbol sujetándose con fuerza la cabeza. - ¡Lina!  
- No…es …. Nada…. No te preocu… - se desmayó otra vez.  
- ¡Lina! - Gourry corrió hasta ella, la tomó en sus brazos y se dirigió al bosque para preparar el campamento ya que por lo visto no podrían llegar al pueblo para esa noche.   
  
En algún lugar del bosque, un mazoku aparece repentinamente, abre sus ojos, dejando ver dos esferas color amatista las cuales denotan preocupación.   
  
- "esto no esta bien, ella no puede irse ahora" - diciendo esto desapareció tal y como había llegado.  
  
- "Lina Inverse"  
- "¿quién es?"  
- "Lina Inverse, he venido a advertirte de algo muy importante. Si quieres seguir con vida tendrás que dejar de usar tu magia. El poder de las pesadillas no puede ser tomado a la ligera, tu cuerpo es el de un simple mortal y no resistirá que sigas usando un poder tan superior."  
- "¿quien eres? ¿por qué me dices eso?"  
- "mi nombre ya lo conoces, algunos me conocen como L-sama, otros como la diosa dorada. Yo soy el señor de las pesadillas."  
- "¿L-sama?"  
- "no utilices mi poder a menos que quieras morir. Solo eso puedo decirte"  
- "quiero saber algo ¿por qué te preocupa tanto que yo muera?  
- "¿por qué? No puedo decírtelo, no aun, pero me importa lo que te pase, y cuando llegue el momento sabrás el porque"  
- no es por nada, pero… me ha dejado igual."  
- "se paciente pequeña, y recuerda, no invoques mas mi poder, al menos por un tiempo y procura que sea bastante largo."  
  
  
----------------------  
  
notas de la autora: hola que tal, este es otro fics que estoy intentando terminar, espero les haya gustado el primer capitulo. en fin, dudas, comentarios, sugerencias, reservas mentales sobre el fics mandelos a rinita_inverse@yahoo.com 


	2. Capitulo

el resplandor de la muerte  
  
autora: RiNiTa_InVeRsE  
  
  
Capitulo 2  
  
- creo que tiene fiebre  
- fue una suerte haberte encontrado Silphiel, la verdad no hubiera sabido que hacer.  
- ¿Gourry cuanto tiempo lleva así?  
- aunque ella no me había dicho nada la noto extraña desde hace unos tres días.   
- ¿y que crees que pueda ser?  
- ella dijo que aun estaba cansada por la batalla que tuvimos una semana atrás.  
- es probable que solo sea agotamiento, pero creo que es algo mas.  
- ¿cómo que?  
- pues no lo se, mira ya esta despertando.  
- Lina ¿cómo te sientes?  
- bueno… yo … supongo que bien… ¿me desmayé otra vez?  
- si, y Silphiel dice que tienes algo de fiebre así que no te vayas a levantar.  
- no te preocupes, de todas formas no me siento capaz de hacerlo sin caerme otra vez.  
  
Pasaron unas horas y Gourry se durmió, Lina se despertó y se encontró a Silphiel cuidando de ella.  
  
- la fiebre ya bajó un poco ¿ como te sientes?  
- Mejor gracias.  
- Dime Lina, ¿sabes lo que te esta pasando? Nunca te había visto así.  
- La verdad no lo se. No estoy segura, pero creo que tiene que ver con el poder del señor de las pesadillas que he estado usando, se bien que el Ragna Blade absorbe mi poder espiritual, pero siempre me recuperaba después de dormir un poco, pero ahora, ahora hace semanas que no he usado mi magia, de ningún tipo y aun así no he podido recuperarme.  
- ¿sabes del porque de que los hechizos que usas hayan estado olvidados por tanto tiempo?  
- No, pero imagino que me lo vas a decir.  
- Así es. Han estado en el olvido durante siglos por que ni siquiera los demonios o los dioses podían resistir el poder de L-sama. Debo suponer que lo que te pasa es por que aunque parecía que te recuperabas en realidad solo era superficial, lo que quiero decir es que quizás nunca te recuperaste de la primera vez que lo usaste.   
- Tal vez tengas razón, pero de no haberlos usado, ya el mundo no existiría. La primera vez que invoqué el Giga slave lo hice por que era la única forma de derrotar a una de las siete partes de Shabranigudu, la segunda tu me detuviste y afortunadamente encontramos una forma alternativa para destruir a Xanafer y a la copia de rezo. Y sin mencionar cuando gracias a la ayuda de L-sama logre… - Lina se detuvo, ahora recordaba bien lo que esa voz le había dicho mientras dormía. - la diosa me advirtió que no usara su poder.  
- ¿de que hablas?  
- Mientras estaba durmiendo, la diosa dorada me advirtió que ya no usara mi magia, al menos por un tiempo.  
- Entonces si fue por eso, tendrás que alejarte de los problemas, no creo que hacer lo que siempre haces para vivir te vaya a dar la tranquilidad y el descanso que necesitas.  
- Pero el problema no reside en que yo ataque a los ladrones, ellos no son rivales para nosotros, incluso tu podrías vencerlos, el problema es que los demonios siempre están tras de mi, incluso antes de que destruyera a esos mazokus de tan alto rango.  
- Eso no es normal, ¿sabes por que lo han hecho?  
- Pues no, la verdad nunca me había puesto a pensar en ello hasta ahora.  
- Hola, ¿como estas Lina?  
- Vaya, no me extraña que estés aquí, Xellos.  
- Como eres Lina, pense que te emocionarías mas con mi aparición.  
- Siempre que apareces, es por que un demonio quiere hacer algo que a tu ama no le agrada y pretende usarme para sus fines.  
- Eso no es cierto… del todo. Sabes que siento cariño por ti, bueno no se si tanto, pero me agradas.  
- Si, por eso la ultima vez que nos vimos le ofreciste a Valgarv matarme a cambio de que se uniera a ti.  
- Eso fue porque estaba siguiendo ordenes, además, ¿qué mas quieres? Sabes bien que soy un demonio.  
- Bien, de acuerdo. Entonces ¿qué haces aquí?  
- Bueno… me entere que has tenido algunos problemas de salud y vine a ver como estabas.  
- Si que tierno, ¿verdad? - le dijo mirando a Silphiel con expresión de burla.  
- No me mires así. Bien solo vine a ver tu estado y a decirte que hay un sujeto que…  
- ¿Xellos, no me vas a permitir presentarme a mi mismo? ¿qué falta de educación es esa?  
- Creo que ya es demasiado tarde, siento no haberte podido avisar antes, Lina.  
- No te preocupes estoy acostumbrada. Y entonces ¿quién eres tu?  
- Mi nombre no importa, por ahora, solo vine a ver si Lina Inverse es tan poderosa como dicen.  
- ¿Y que te hace pensar que peleare contigo sin una buena razón?  
- ¿Te parece una buena razón esta? - el sujetó chasqueó los dedos y de inmediato Silphiel apareció a su lado. El extraño hombre la abrazó fuertemente y puso una daga en su garganta.  
- De acuerdo, tu ganas.  
- Eso pensé. Bien comencemos.  
- Si no tengo mas remedio. - dijo Lina aparentemente tranquila, pero por dentro estaba realmente asustada, no tenia energías suficientes como para mantenerse en pie por si sola y además ese no parecía un sujeto normal, al parecer, por las condiciones en las que se encontraba, seria muy difícil enfrentarse a el. Gourry, que recién se había percatado de la presencia del extraño se interpuso entre el y Lina, para defenderla, pero el sujeto, lo ignoró y con el solo movimientos de una de sus manos, lo lanzó lejos del lugar, estrellándose finalmente con un árbol para luego quedar inconsciente. Silphiel ya había sido liberada, y en cuanto vio lo que ocurría corrió hacia Gourry, se quedó a su lado observando sin poder hacer nada mas que eso como Lina se iba a luchar con el sujeto.   
- ¡¡Silphiel!! Cuida de Gourry ¿quieres? - la dulce sacerdotisa asintió.  
- Bien, ahora veremos por que te temen tanto. - Lina desenvainó su espada y se puso en guardia.  
- ¿qué, vas a luchar con esa espada insignificante? ¿y crees que así me vencerás?  
- ¿Puedo intentarlo no? "no puedo usar mi magia, no si quiero vencerte"  
- como quieras, pero será inútil. La única forma de matarme es con magia.  
- Ya lo veremos.   
  
-------  
notas de la autora: para no aburrirlos, si tienen sugerencias, reclamos, dudas, o cualquier reserva mental acerca del fics solo enviaenla a rinita_inverse@yahoo.com 


	3. Capitulo

el resplandor de la muerte  
  
autora: RiNiTa_InVeRsE  
  
Capitulo 3  
  
Lina se lanzó al ataque, justo cuando iba a atravesarlo con la espada el sujeto desapareció.  
  
- no esta mal, pero soy mas rápido. - mientras decía esto apareció justo detrás de Lina.- por favor Lina Inverse, no me decepciones. - el hombre le dio un fuerte golpe en el estomago que la dejó sin aire, como pudo, Lina se incorporó y atacó nuevamente.  
- Si yo pudiera hacer eso, no te seria tan fácil.  
- No pongas excusas, aunque pudieras moverte por el espacio, no podrías hacer nada en las condiciones en las que te encuentras, solo mírate, ni siquiera puedes usar tu magia. - Lina lo miraba sorprendida. No entendía como podía saber ese sujeto lo que ocurría.  
- ¿cómo lo sabes?  
- no es difícil, es cuestión de mirar la forma en la que luchas. Apenas si te toque y ya respiras con dificultad. Bueno creo que Lina Inverse no es rival, y no tendré que preocuparme por ti.   
- ¿De que hablas?  
- Creo que has perdido el derecho de saberlo. - el sujeto se disponía a irse, pero Lina lo detuvo.  
- ¡¡¡ESPERA!!!  
- ¿y ahora que quieres?  
- No es tan fácil vencerme. ¡¡¡bola de fuego!!!  
- Vaya, si puedes usar magia, pero con ese nivel no me vencerás. -el sujeto esquivo con facilidad la bola de fuego, y desapareció. Todos pensaron que se había retirado, pero repentinamente apareció atrás de Lina y le propino un fuerte golpe, luego, mientras Lina estaba en el suelo semi inconsciente, hizo aparecer una espada de energía, el sujeto estaba dispuesto a acabar con la pelirroja cuando su espada fue retenida.  
- Espera, no permitiré que la sigas lastimando.  
- Dime algo ¿esto no va en contra de las ordenes de tu ama?  
- Eso no te incumbe.  
- Ya veo, bueno, me iré por esta vez, pero no creas que desaprovechare la próxima oportunidad que tenga. Hasta pronto, Lina Inverse.  
- Mald…maldito….  
- Lina ¿estas bien? - Silphiel se acercó a ella, pensó que solo había sido por el duro golpe que había recibido, pero al estar mas cerca se percató que de la boca de Lina salía un hilo de sangre. Intentó usar su magia curativa, pero por alguna razón no daba resultado.  
- ¡¡¡Le ha puesto un sello!!!   
- ¿qué estas diciendo?  
- Digo que ese sujeto le puso un sello. La magia blanca no surtirá efecto en ella. Al darse cuenta de su condición la ha herido a propósito para dejarla temporalmente fuera de combate.  
- Pero eso es terrible, ¿qué pasara si ese tipo regresa?  
- No te preocupes, me quedare con ella, aun no puede pasarle nada.  
- ¡A que te refieres con eso de "aun no puede pasarle nada"?  
- ah, eso es un secreto. - mientras decía esto, Xellos hizo el típico gesto, cerró un ojo y agitó uno de sus dedos.  
  
------------  
  
notas de la autora: para no aburrirlos, si tienen sugerencias, reclamos, dudas, o cualquier reserva mental acerca del fics solo enviaenla a rinita_inverse@yahoo.com 


	4. Capitulo

el resplandor de la muerte  
  
autora: RiNiTa_InVeRsE  
  
Capitulo 4  
  
  
El resto de la noche pasó tranquila, Silphiel curó las heridas de Gourry, y Xellos se quedó junto a Lina, a simple vista ella se encontraba bien, ahora dormía tranquilamente gracias a unas medicinas que le habían administrado, pero aun estaba débil, y ese sujeto regresaría en cualquier momento, además Xellos no podía estar siempre con ella, su ama podría sospechar, pero si no la ayudaba podría ser peor, una cosa era enfrentarse al ama de las bestias y otra muy distinta era confrontar a L-sama.  
  
- "Xellos, debes cuidarla, si algo le pasa…"  
- "lo L-sama, pero debe tener en cuenta que soy un demonio y que solo sigo ordenes, si mi ama me ordena acabar con ella, no tendré opción, seria ella o yo, y si yo muero nadie podría protegerla de todas formas."  
- "por Zelas no te preocupes, si intenta algo contra Lina, tendré que dirigirme a ella directamente. En lo que a ti concierne, será mejor que nada le pase."  
- "como diga, L-sama" ¡¡Lina!! ¿ya te sientes mejor?  
- Eh, Xellos, si gracias. Podrías decirme quien es ese sujeto.  
- La verdad es que no se quien es realmente, pero si se lo que busca.  
- ¿y que es lo que quiere?  
- Poder.  
- ¿Y entonces por que me busca a mi?  
- Si tu aun no lo sabes, entonces no soy quien para decírtelo.  
- ¿Y entonces quien se supone me va a decir, si tu eres el único que sabe?  
- Eso es un secreto. Ya no me mires así, es cierto no puedo decírtelo, hasta que ese ser decida hacerlo.  
- Si te refieres a L-sama, me dijo que pronto lo sabría.  
- ¿así que ya ha hablado contigo, eh? - esa pregunta fue mas para si mismo que para Lina. De todas formas ella no contestó, estaba ocupada en otra cosa como para prestarle atención al demonio sacerdote.  
  
- "¿que es esto? No puedo fijar la vista, ¿pero como rayos llegue aquí? Esperen, no me he movido, es como una visión. Pero no entiendo. Solo hay oscuridad, no comprendo que esta pasando."   
- ¿Lina?  
- "esto es… no puede ser…. Yo conozco a ese sujeto, pero… ¿de donde?"  
- ¿estas bien? Lina.  
- "es el mismo sujeto que me atacó ahora, pero estoy segura que lo conozco de antes… tal vez…."  
- ¡¡¡Lina!!! - Lina tenia la mirada perdida, hacia ya mucho rato que Xellos la estaba llamando y no reaccionaba, solo pareció percatarse cuando este comenzó a agitarla.  
- ¿eh? ¿qué fue eso?  
- ¿qué fue que? - Xellos entreabrió sus ojos, su mirada era inquietante.  
- No, nada, estoy bien.  
- ¿Crees que seas capaz de caminar hasta el siguiente pueblo?  
- Si, ya estoy mejor.  
  
-----------  
  
notas de la autora: holas a todos los que estan siguiendo esta historia, que reconozco que en un principio me parecia que iba bien pero ahora... creo que se hace algo repetitiva, por fa, manden sus comentarios, sugerencias y criticas constructivas a rinita_inverse@yahoo.com  
  
tal vez este fics aun pueda salvarse. 


	5. Capitulo

el resplandor de la muerte  
  
autora: RiNiTa_InVeRsE  
  
Capitulo 5  
  
- Señor, he revisado a la mujer que me pidió. Por lo que vi, no es rival para nosotros. Además, esta en muy mal estado y eso fue antes de que yo apareciera.   
- Ya veo. Pero necesitamos que este en buen estado, de otro modo no lograremos nuestro objetivo.   
- ¿pero la idea no es destruir este mundo?  
- Si, pero no es el objetivo principal.   
- Para que necesitamos a esa humana.  
- No se si sea correcto usar ese termino con ella, pero en fin, ella será quien nos de el poder. No es este mundo el que quiero destruir sino uno mas lejano, uno del que nadie mas sabe su existencia, creo que lo llaman tierra, ese planeta es quien rige al resto del universo, si me apodero de el no tendré a nadie que se me oponga.  
- Ya comprendo. ¿cuáles son mis ordenes ahora?  
- Tráeme a la chica.  
- Como ordene.  
- "me las pagaras L-sama. Pero no puedo ir contra tu poder, ya que es muy superior al mío, así que te enviare a la chica. Veremos si puedes enfrentarte a ella."  
  
El sujeto se levantó de su silla y se dirigió a la ventana. Se paró frente a ella y miró el cielo.   
- parece que habrá tormenta. Me agrada este clima.  
  
  
- Lina esta dormida otra vez.  
- Esta muy cansada, es normal.  
- Antes de ir a dormir iré a revisar como se encuentra.  
- Te lo agradezco Silphiel, no tenias por que venir con nosotros.  
- Es lo menos que puedo hacer. Ella siempre me ha ayudado.  
- Bien, ya es tarde será mejor que nos vayamos a dormir.  
- Vayan ustedes, me quedare aquí un rato mas.  
- Como quieras Xellos.  
- Hasta mañana.  
- Hasta mañana.  
  
Una vez que Gourry se retiro a su habitación y Silphiel fue a la de Lina para ver como se encontraba, Xellos quedó solo en el comedor de la posada. Se veía nervioso, tenia un mal presentimiento, decidió salir un momento de la posada para relajarse, luego iría a la habitación de Lina y pasaría la noche ahí. (no piensen mal, el dormiría en una silla o algo, será un demonio pero no un pervertido).  
  
Cuando Silphiel entró en la habitación, sintió una atmósfera densa, que perturbaba bastante, pero no le dio demasiada importancia ya que Lina parecía estar bien. Se acercó hasta quedar justo en frente de la pelirroja, suavemente le puso una mano en la frente. La fiebre ya había pasado, pero Lina estaba sudando, al parecer tenia una pesadilla.  
  
- "¿que es esto? Es ese sujeto otra vez, ¿pero que esta haciendo?, hey, esa soy yo cuando era pequeña. Ya veo era por eso que se me hacia familiar. ¿Pero porque estoy con ese tipo?, ahora que recuerdo, ese sujeto me preguntó por las marcas de mi frente. Tenia especial interés por ellas, pero cuando le dije que no sabia nada pareció molestarse."  
- "te advertí que no usaras tu magia"  
- "¿L-sama?  
- "así es"  
- "por favor dime lo que esta pasando"  
- "ya te lo dije, el cuerpo de un simple mortal no es capaz de soportar mi poder"  
- "pero esto no había pasado antes y llevó años invocando esos hechizos"  
- "debes tener cuidado, y por nada debes usar tu magia, eso acabaría con todo"  
- "¿a que te refieres cuando dices "con todo"?"   
- "a lo que me refiero es que si usas tu poder, y por alguna razón no lo controlas…"  
- "comprendo, pero aun no me dices por que me ayudas."  
- "lo sabrás, mas pronto de lo que imaginas. Se paciente"  
- "pero…"   
  
Silphiel comenzó a preocuparse, Lina se agitaba en su cama y por un momento dudo si seria bueno despertarla o no, decidió hacerlo, dormir en medio de una pesadilla no es precisamente descansar.  
  
- Lina, Lina, despierta - la sacerdotisa, meció suavemente a Lina.  
- ….  
- Lina, despierta.  
- …  
- ¡¡Lina!!  
- ¿Eh?, ¿que sucede?  
- Tenias una pesadilla. Estas bien.  
- Si, gracias, no te preocupes.   
- ¿Tienes hambre? No haz comido nada en casi todo el día.  
- No, solo quiero dormir, tu también debes estar cansada, será mejor que vayas a dormir, ya es tarde.  
- ¿Estas segura?  
- Si no te preocupes.  
- Bien, hasta mañana, si necesitas algo, estoy en la habitación de al lado.  
- Gracias.  
  
- "será mejor que vaya con Lina. No quiero que algo malo le pase"  
- hola ¿que tal Xellos?  
- ¡¡Mi señora!! ¿qué haces aquí?  
- no tengo porque darte explicaciones.  
- Si, lo siento, fue una impertinencia.  
- Así que en esa posada de mala muerte esta Lina Inverse ¿verdad?  
- S-si, así es…  
- ¿Que sucede, pasa algo? - Zelas le miró con intriga.  
- No, no es nada.  
- Bien, pronto me enfrentare a esa mortal, mas bien tu lo harás, por ahora solo quédate cerca de ella. Y ten cuidado de hacer lo que no debes. ¿de acuerdo?  
- Si, señora.  
- Nos vemos. -antes de desaparecer, el ama de las bestias, le brindó una sonrisa llena de confianza y desafío, a su mas fiel y cercano servidor, como queriéndole decir que si sabia lo que le convenía que no hiciese tonterías.   
  
- "por fin se ha ido esa chica. Será mas fácil si no hay nadie presente, ¿para que la querrá? ¿Será por lo que me envío a investigar hace años, será que si es ella? De ser así no debería meterse con esa chica, pero que mas da, ordenes son ordenes, ahí voy."  
La misteriosa sombra que estaba asomada a la ventana de la habitación de Lina desapareció, para reaparecer en la entrada principal de la posada, pedir una habitación y pasear por los pasillos como otro cliente cualquiera.  
  
Lina estaba recostada en la cama, con los brazos cruzados tras la cabeza mirando el techo, pensaba en lo que le había dicho la diosa, y en como le había afectado su poder, también trataba de imaginar porque la diosa dorada ayudaría a un humano, mas específicamente a ella. En eso estaba cuando sintió un ruido en la puerta, guardó silencio y esperó, nada pasó, se relajó pensando que había sido su imaginación. Pero volvió a sentir ruidos. Se levantó y acercó a la puerta, pero antes tomó su daga, no quería sorpresas. Luego preguntó en voz alta:  
  
- ¿hay alguien hay? ¡¡Responda ahora!! - pero nadie respondió. Como pasaron unos minutos y no se sintió nada mas se relajó, e iba a regresar a su cama cuando sintió una mano fría cubriéndole la boca y otra sujetándola por la cintura, lo único que pudo hacer fue desenvainar la espada y dar un golpe a ciegas a su agresor. Pero lo único que logró fue un pequeño rasguño en la mejilla.  
- Eres una maldita bastarda. - le susurró el sujeto al oído- me vengaré de ti en cuanto me sea posible, por ahora, vendrás conmigo. - Lina intentó voltearse para ver de quien se trataba, peor no pudo hacerlo, luego sintió un fuerte golpe en la cabeza y cayó inconsciente entre los brazos de su atacante.   
  
notas de la autora: HOLAS!!!! me emociona tanto saber que al menos una persona lo esta leyendo y que le ha gustado!!! ahora si no importa lo que pase, lo TERMINARE!!!   
  
si tienen sugerencias, reclamos, dudas, o cualquier reserva mental acerca del fics solo enviaenla a rinita_inverse@yahoo.com 


	6. Capitulo

el resplandor de la muerte  
  
autora: RiNiTa_InVeRsE  
  
Xellos iba entrando a la posada cuando sintió una extraña presencia, subió las escaleras hacia la habitación de Lina y entro de golpe, mas lo único que encontró fue la daga de Lina en el suelo junto a unas pequeñas manchas de sangre… sangre púrpura.   
  
Con el escándalo que hizo Xellos al llegar al cuarto de Lina, Gourry y Silphiel se asomaron a esta y vieron la desalentadora escena, Lina no estaba y ni siquiera sabían quien se la había llevado. La única razón por la que supieron de inmediato que no se había ido por su cuenta era por la mancha de sangre junto a la daga, era púrpura, eso solo podía significar que había sido un mazoku.  
  
- es mi culpa, no debo haberla dejado sola.  
- Eso no importa ahora Xellos, lo que importa es encontrarla.  
- Es cierto Silphiel, pero donde comenzaremos a buscar. -todos bajaron la cabeza tratando de imaginarse donde podría estar.  
- El sujeto del otro día, es obvio que fue el quien se la llevó, pero a donde.- Gourry parecía ausente, repentinamente se levantó y salió de la posada con sus cosas, Silphiel y Xellos se miraron el uno al otro y le siguieron.  
  
- dime una cosa ¿ de veras es cierto eso?  
- ¿Te refieres a quien es esta chica en realidad? Si, es cierto.  
- Pero no puedo creer que ella sea una de las hijas directas del señor de las pesadillas.  
- Pero lo es, y eso es lo que importa.  
- Su poder esta descontrolado, ¿no afectara a nuestros planes?  
- Mientras mas fuera de control este, mejor para nosotros.  
- No estoy muy seguro.  
- Como sea, la cosa es que tenemos que dirigir su poder, su energía espiritual hacia el portal.  
- ¿eso la matara, verdad?  
- Es probable, pero que importa, mientras cumplamos nuestro objetivo. ¿por qué preguntas?  
- Eh… por nada, solo era curiosidad. "tengo un mal presentimiento" por cierto ¿qué pasara con sus amigos? ¿me hago cargo de ellos?  
- Mientras no molesten los dejaremos en paz, por ahora es mejor ignorarlos.  
- Como quieras.  
- ¿esta preparada la sala del ritual? Quiero empezar cuanto antes.  
- Si, lo único que falta es pronunciar el conjuro.  
- Bien entonces vamos, ah debes poner a la chica en el circulo.  
- Si.  
  
- ¿Gourry?  
- ….  
- ¿Gourry?  
- ¡¡¡GOURRY!!!  
- ¡!!¿QUÉ!!! -Xellos y Silphiel se sobresaltaron.  
- Es que como no contestabas….  
- Si, lo siento, ¿qué sucede?  
- Solo quería preguntarte algo ¿sabes a donde vamos?  
- ¿Eh?   
- Es que llevamos dos días caminando y no nos has dicho a donde vamos.  
- Voy a donde esta Lina, por supuesto.  
- ¿ y como se supone que un tonto como tu pueda saber donde esta ella?  
- Bueno, pues por que ella me lo dijo. - ambos le miraron extrañados, al parecer Gourry se percató (cosa rara en el) y les explicó - verán cuando nos dimos cuenta de lo que pasaba, escuche la voz de Lina y me describió el lugar en el que estaba y yo solo conozco un lugar con esa descripción.   
- ¡¡¡ PERO POR QUE NO NOS DIJISTE NADA, ERES UN BAKA!!!! Y YO PREOCUPÁNDOME!!!  
- Es que pense que todos le habían oído, ¿qué no fue así?  
- ¡¡¡ NO!!! ¡¡LOS HECHIZOS DE TELEPATIA SOLO PUEDEN HACERSE HACIA UNA SOLA PERSONA A LA VEZ Y NECESITA DE MUCHA FUERZA MENTAL PARA HACERSE!!!!   
- Ya cálmate Xellos, no te pongas así .   
- Como sea, según lo que me dijo esta en las afueras de este pueblo.  
- ¡¡Entonces que esperamos dense prisa!!! - Xellos no parecía el mismo de siempre tenia demasiada urgencia por encontrar a Lina, al menos eso les parecía a los demás, bueno solo a Silphiel, ya que Gourry no parecía advertirlo.  
  
  
notas de la autora: hola, que tal? de nuevo gracias por seguir leyendo mi fic, espero que no se este poniendo muy lento y esas si fuera asi, no duden en decirmelo!!!  
  
si tienen sugerencias, reclamos, dudas, o cualquier reserva mental acerca del fics solo enviaenla a rinita_inverse@yahoo.com 


	7. Capitulo

EL RESPLANDOR DE LA MUERTE  
  
AUTORA: RiNiTa_InVeReSe  
  
  
nota previa: holas!! bueno, esto es corto, habia olvidado un pequeño detalle: los peronajes de slayers no me pertencen son propiedad de sus respectivos autores: hayime kanzaki (creo que se escribe asi) y rui araizumi.   
bueno, eso era todo, ahora lean, disfruten (si es que) y den su opinion.  
  
  
Capitulo 7  
  
Sarael entró en la habitación traía a Lina entre sus brazos, ella estaba inconsciente.  
  
- bien, ya es hora de comenzar, ponle los grilletes, no quiero que haya ninguna interrupción.  
- De acuerdo.  
- En cuanto la chica este dentro del circulo mágico, comenzara a abrirse el portal, debes apartarte de inmediato de ella, ¿comprendes?  
- Bien, dime algo ¿ese portal… que es lo que hace realmente?  
- Lo sabrás cuando lo veas.  
  
Cuando Sarael puso a Lina en el suelo esta comenzó a reaccionar, para cuando abrió completamente los ojos estaba encadenada al piso de pies y manos, su cuerpo seguía las líneas de una estrella de cinco puntas y en cuanto despertó los extraños símbolos que conformaban el pentagrama se iluminaron y la energía mágica de Lina, la poca que quedaba en ese momento en su cuerpo, fue dirigida hacia la punta de la estrella, a Lina se le iban agotando las fuerzas intentó gritar, pero de su boca no salió sonido alguno.  
  
- bien, por fin, cuando logre apoderarme de La Tierra, L-sama será destruida, y que mejor que su propia hija para hacerlo. - Lina escucho eso y reunió sus fuerzas para preguntarle a que se refería.- ¿qué no lo sabes, tu madre no te ha reconocido?  
- No…. No entiendo…. de que hablas.  
- Hablo de que tu madre es la diosa dorada, y yo voy a destruirla usando el poder que te fue concedido por ser su hija.  
- No creo lo que dices… y aunque fuera cierto … ¿por qué habría de ayudarte?  
- Ya lo estas haciendo.  
- ¿qué?  
- Tu energía, al menos una parte de ella servirá para abrir el portal hacia el mundo que creó a la diosa, y tu la destruirás porque será tu poder lo que la mantendrá abierta.  
- ¡¡Eriol!!! Ellos están aquí. Y Xellos los esta acompañando.  
- ¡¡Rayos!! No creí que llegaran tan pronto, ¿cómo supieron donde estabamos? - Lina esbozó una sonrisa que no paso desapercibida para Eriol- fuiste tu maldita!!! Como pudiste…??  
- Un hechizo de… telepatía.   
- Ya no tiene importancia, Sarael, encárgate de ellos… espera, déjalos que lleguen aquí, luego los mataras en frente de ella. Así comprobaras lo que se siente que te arrebaten a los seres que amas.  
- ¿no te entiendo?  
- No importa. Pagaras por quien me arrebató lo mas preciado para mi. Aunque, si, la verdadera culpable de su muerte fuiste tu, Lina Inverse, tu fuiste quien le pidió ayuda a L-sama.   
  
Mientras tanto, Xellos y compañía se acercaban al lugar donde se encontraba Lina. En cuanto entraron al templo abandonado en el cual se llevaba a cabo el ritual, fueron detenidos por una espectral figura.   
  
- ¡apártate!!  
- ¡¡Aléjense, este lugar no les esta permitido. Váyanse ahora!!  
- ¿Así? ¿ y quien eres tu para decirlo?  
- Mi nombre poco importa, mi misión es retenerlos y, si es preciso, destruirlos. - mientras decía esto, la figura se transformó en una bola de luz con un débil brillo.  
- ¡¡oh, por dios!!   
- ¿qué ocurre Silphiel?- preguntó Gourry.  
- ¡por L-sama! ¡es un Fuego Fatuo!  
- ¿y eso que es?  
- Son seres muy poderosos y difíciles de vencer. La magia no les causa mayores daños, y son muy veloces.  
- Ella tiene razón, y recuerden, por ningún motivo deben seguirlos, de hacerlo de seguro terminaran en algún pantano, eso asegura que sus víctimas nunca logren escapar.  
- ¡glup! Deben ser muy poderoso para que Xellos diga eso.  
- Bien, yo me encargo de esto, ustedes sigan adelante.  
- ¿Estas segura Silphiel?  
- Si, Gourry, vayan a buscar a Lina.  
- De acuerdo. - Gourry, puso una mano en el hombro de Silphiel, luego le hizo una seña a Xellos y ambos se escabulleron dentro del templo.  
  
En uno de los corredores del interior del templo, ya bastante lejos de la entrada, les estaba esperando un drow.   
  
- este lugar esta plagado de criaturas mágicas con un alto rango.  
- No puedo verlo, pero se que hay alguien aquí.  
- Es un drow.  
- ¿Y eso que es?  
- Es una criatura subterránea muy parecida a los elfos, pero que sirven a la oscuridad, son muy poderosos y hábiles con la espada.  
- Con la espada, ¿eh? Bien, entonces me quedo a luchar contra el. Ve por Lina.  
- De acuerdo.  
- Y Xellos…  
- ¿qué?  
- Tráela a la salvo.  
- Así será.  
  
- mi señor, se han separado, Xellos es el único que se dirige hacia acá.  
- Bien, a ese lo quiero para mi, quédate junto a la chica, me encargare de ese maldito mazoku.  
- "tengo que salir de aquí, pero ¿cómo? No tengo energías, además aunque las tuviera, no puedo zafarme de estos grilletes. Si tan solo pudiera…"   
- "Lina"  
- "¿quien es?"  
- "te voy a ayudar, pero espero que no te acostumbres"  
- "¿Luna? ¿eres tu?"  
- "¿ y a quien esperabas?"  
- "¿qué haces aquí?"  
- "bueno, si no quieres que te ayude…"  
- "¡¡espera, no he dicho eso!!"  
  
- así que el caballero de Ciphied también esta involucrado. - al parecer Eriol pudo sentir la presencia de Luna, mucho antes de que esta se presentara ante ellos.  
- ¡¿cómo ella también?!!  
- ¿Y que esperabas? Después de todo, es la hermana de Lina Inverse.  
- Esto ya no me gusta.  
- ¿Piensas huir?  
- ¿yo? ¿de que estas hablando? Es solo que… esto se esta complicando demasiado, primero Xellos y ahora la caballero de Ciphied.  
- Ciphied ya no es rival para mi, hace mucho que dejo de serlo.  
- Entonces déjame a Xellos y encárgate tu de ella.  
- Por ningún motivo, tengo cuentas que arreglar con ese demonio sacerdote.  
- No quiero morir, no aun. Si veo que no puedo, te advierto, que no dudare en marcharme.  
- Eres un cobarde.  
- Soy realista. ¿qué no te das cuenta? ¡¡En este lugar se están reuniendo los seres mas poderosos que existen en esta parte del mundo y todos están en nuestra contra!!  
- ¿Y eso que? Lo único que me importa es destruir a L-sama, y eso es lo que haré, si no vas a ayudarme entonces no me estorbes. ¡¡RAYO DE FUEGO!!   
- ¡¡¿CÓMO TE ATREVES?!! ¡¡¡ARGGGGGAAAAHHHHH!!!  
- Eso te ganas por traidor. Ahora muere, ¡¡¡ RAYO DE FUEGO!! - Sarael logro esquivar el ataque de Eriol, pero el rayo de fuego que este lanzo no se detuvo por eso, e iba directo a donde se encontraba Luna, que en ese momento estaba terminando de soltar a Lina.  
- ¡¡HEY, USTEDES DOS!! ¡¡CUIDADO!! - la voz de Xellos, quien acababa de aparecer por uno de los tantos túneles que conformaban los limites de la habitación, llegó tarde, Luna sería impactada por la onda de fuego de un segundo a otro. Repentinamente se formó una barrera dorada alrededor de las hermanas, la que detuvo, sin esfuerzo alguno, la inminente descarga.  
- ¡¡¿¿qué esta pasando!!?? - Eriol parecía confundido, ese era uno de sus ataque mas poderosos y nadie había sido capaz de detenerlo completamente. El campo de energía brilló intensamente luego del impacto, para luego desaparecer. Nadie sabia de donde había venido semejante poder, cuando la luz del escudo por fin se concentró, dejó al descubierto quien lo había creado, el cuerpo de Lina resplandecía del mismo dorado intenso que cuando había sido poseída por L-sama, claro que ahora no lo estaba, era la misma Lina de siempre, o al menos eso parecía.  
- ¿Lina, estas bien? - Luna parecía algo asustada, sentía una presencia extraña en su hermana, pero[…]  
- yo… - los ojos de Lina se cerraron lentamente y luego cayó inconsciente entre los brazos de su hermana.  
- Así que, era cierto después de todo, tiene el poder de las pesadillas, pero aun no puede controlarlo. Sabia que debía seguir entrenando, pero no, tenia que escapar de casa cuando aun le faltaba por aprender.  
- ¿Así que eres la hermana de Lina?  
- Así, es. Ha pasado mucho tiempo Xellos.  
- Nunca me dijiste que tenias una hermana.  
- Nunca me lo preguntaste.   
- ¡¡Ya vasta, no saldrán con vida de este lugar!!! - Eriol comenzó a invocar un nuevo hechizo, aunque este parecía diferente a los comunes.   
  
Sarael, aun estaba algo lastimado por el primer ataque que Eriol había lanzado en su contra, se puso en pie como pudo y salió corriendo de la habitación, pero en el camino se encontró con Gourry y Silphiel quienes enfrentaban al drow.   
- ¡¡¿¿Que rayos están haciendo??!!  
- ¿QUÉ?  
- Apártense de mi camino, ¡¡relámpago!! - el drow se cubrió el rostro con sus manos tratando de impedir que la luz del hechizo le lastimara, pero le fue imposible, eso lo debilito lo suficiente como para que Gourry le diese el golpe final.  
- ¿por qué nos ayudaste? - Silphiel se veía confundida.  
- No los ayude, si no se han dado cuenta estoy, H U Y E N D O, y ese drow me estorbaba la retirada.  
- Como sea, gracias.  
- No hay porque. Si quieren ayudarla deben apresurarse, Eriol no se rendirá fácilmente, además es muy poderoso.  
- Lo tendremos en cuenta. ¡¡vamos Silphiel!!  
- ¡¡Si!! - ambos se marcharon corriendo por donde antes venia Sarael.  
- Ingenuos, no lograran evitar el propósito de Eriol, en ese lugar no se puede usar magia corriente, ellos son inútiles en este momento, los únicos que pueden ayudar a esa chica son el caballero Ciphied y Xellos. Bueno, ya no tengo que hacer nada mas aquí, me están esperando.  
- Que buena actuación, Sarael. - dijo una voz proveniente de sus espaldas, pero por alguna razón a Sarael no le causó ninguna impresión.   
- Vaya, pense que no venias a sitios como este, Fuko.  
- Y no lo hago, pero estabas tardando tanto que, ÉL, me envío a ver que ocurría.   
- Podemos irnos, todo ha salido como lo planeamos. La puerta será abierta, y ese estúpido de Eriol destruido.  
- ¿Y la chica?  
- Es difícil saberlo, pero de seguro se recuperara pronto. Y de no ser así, tendremos que actuar otra vez.  
- Aun no entiendo porque es tan importante que sea hija de un dios. Dioses existen muchos, y el numero de sus descendientes los doblan.  
- No lo se, lo único que puedo decirte, es que, independientemente de que sea hija de una diosa, es muy poderosa, además este dios no es como cualquier otro, este es uno de los pocos dioses creadores de mundos.  
- Pero es insignificante si lo comparamos con ÉL.  
- Si, eso es cierto, pero no lo estamos haciendo.  
- Ya, vale, nunca puedo ganarte.  
- Será mejor que nos vayamos de aquí. Este lugar será destruido en poco tiempo.  
- Que bien se te ven esas heridas.  
- Oh, por favor, ya déjame en paz… - Fuko pasó uno de sus brazos alrededor de la cintura de Sarael. Ambos caminaron lentamente, frente a ellos se abrió un agujero en el espacio.  
- Pero lo digo en seri… al atravesar el portal desaparecieron.   
  
nota de la autora: les gustó? no se porque pero este capitulo me quedó muy largo, espero que al menos les haya gustado.  
las criaturas a las que se enfrentan Silphiel y Gourry, supuestamente si existen. estan tomadas de una pagina de seres mitologicos, aqui les va la dire, por si les interesa   
http://www.seresmitologicos.net/myth.html  
  
y creo que ya he hablado demasiado, asi que...  
dudas, sugerencias, criticas constructivas, tomatazos, amenazas de muerte, reservas mentales, etc , a rinita_inverse@yahoo.com 


End file.
